Charmcaster's Charm
by mintman345
Summary: A oneshot Charmcaster x Gwen stroy. Reviews Please, sorry about not putting a line under the disclaimer part, might make an extra chapter or evem continue adding even more chapter if the story is getting good reviews.


Disclaimer I don't own Ben 10

Gwen was waiting in the RV for Ben and her Grandpa to return from fighting aliens.

Gwen was thinking about her friend back from second grade but stopped after she yawned

Gwen decided, too take a nap but after a couple minutes she heard knocking on the door.

"That must be Ben and Grandpa Max that was a quick fight with those aliens."

Gwen opened the door but instead of it being Ben or Grandpa Max it was Charmcaster.

"Charmcaster," yelled Gwen.

"What are you doing here, are you trying to obtain Ben's aliens with your magic powers?"

"Well too bad he isn't here and you need too get past."

Charmcaster just smiled at Gwen, Gwen notice something different about Charmcaster she didn't have her bag-of-tricks.

Gwen started too blush when there eyes were locked on too each other, she was wearing what looked like her usual clothing, but her clothing was more reviling.

Gwen also thought she looked familiar they before when they were younger before they were enemies, Gwen always thought she looked familiar when she saw her.

Gwen started too blush more when she started too stare at Charmcaster's reviling body parts after she slipped on the wet floor, she stopped when Charmcaster finally said something too Gwen.

"Gwendolyn," said Charmcaster.

Gwen was surprise about what Charmcaster called Gwen, no one really calls Gwen by her full name, except Ben to annoy her or Grandpa Max incase she got into trouble.

"I'm no here too se Ben, I'm here to see you,"

Gwen was in more of a shock of why Charmcaster why she wanted too see her and not Ben for his aliens.

"Gwen," said Charmcaster

"Yeah,"

"I love you."

Gwen was in shock about what she just heard just from Charmcaster, she waited a few minutes and finally said something.

"Wait as second Charmcaster; how do I know that this isn't some trick and you're going too use your spells on me."

"No tricks see I don't have my bag-of-tricks and my magic spell book it is in the ocean now remember".

"Besides I wouldn't waste my spells on you anymore cutie or anyone in that matter but especially you, you look so cute you know that Gwen, I've changed Gwen I won't do anything evil ever again I promise."

"Has anyone said that too you like your cousin Ben?"

"Though if you don't like me it's okay I just wanted too express my feelings too you."

Gwen agreed with her on the cute part and not having her bag or spell book and said no, too that Ben never called her cut, she just and stared at her for a couple of seconds and said something.

"Listen Charmcaster I think you're cute too and…"

Gwen was shocked about what she just called Charmcaster but she did.

"Do I have feeling for her and why, is it when I look at her she-she seems so familiar like we met before when we were younger," thought Gwen.

"She kind of reminds me of that friend I had in 2nd grade when I was six."

After a few minutes Gwen got her words back together.

"Like I was saying, you are also wanted bye the police for breaking out of jail right so if they catch you here they might take me into custody for hiding you in here in my grandpa's RV."

Gwen couldn't let her get taken away from the police so she would probably hide her.

"Don't take this the wrong way Charmcaster but I don't really know you too,"

Charmcaster just smiled at Gwen.

"Don't worry Gwen they let me out of jail for good behavior,"

Gwen was little surprise about what she just herd from Charmcaster, that they let her out for good behavior.

"Hey, Charmcaster can I ask you something."

"Sure my sweet, cute, and lovable Gwen, what is it."

"You know those bad girls at the jail place there names were Pinky and Missy, what ever happened to them, did they hurt you," Gwen said.

"Oh those two hookers, I didn't really do any thing too them I usually just run away from them, I'm a fast runner Gwen."

"Or the warden would catch them bulling me even tough I kind of deserved it."

"Sometimes they just slip on the wet floor by accident and didn't cause I swear."

Gwen kind of looked at Charmcaster suspiciously but finally believed after a couple of seconds.

"Oh and Gwen there is something I need too tell you."

"Yeah what is it Charmcaster."

"I knew you for quiet some time ever since 2nd grade, when you were six".

Gwen was quiet surprised about what she just heard from Charmcaster and was a bit confused too.

"How do you know me for quiet sometime, ever since 2nd grade?"

"I was the girl that protected you from all those mean bullies and I was your first friend and your best friend and I loved you too, the day we met, despite our age."

"I didn't tell you when you were six because I thought you would be confused and wouldn't be my friend any more because you thought I was weird."

Gwen couldn't believe what she just heard from Charmcaster that all this time she was her friend back from 2nd grade.

The one that protected her from all those bullies, and all these years Gwen wondered what ever happened too her.

"Charmcaster what's your real name I forgot."

"My first name is Charm and my last name is Caster."

"Yeah my name is weird, my mother named Charm because she thought I would look charming in the future."

Gwen was looking at Charmcaster for a minute and finally said something.

"That's because you are charming both inside and out."

Charmcaster looked at her for a couple of seconds.

"Gwen, are you trying too say that you…"

"Yes Charmcaster I love you."Charmcaster was in excitement about what she just heard form Gwen.

She started too jump up and down with excitement and squealing too, but finally stopped.

"Gwen, I love you too."Gwen and Charmcaster started too hug and eventually slipped on the wet floor and laughed because they slipped.

After they stopped laughing they started to make-out on the ground.

Meanwhile…

"Hah, that was sure a messy fun fight with those slime freak monster aliens," said Ben returning from his fight with the slime aliens.

"The best part about this is that grandpa said he would do the cleaning up the slime from that alien."

"I wonder what Gwen's doing."

Ben continue too walk until he saw the RV he began too run too the RV and he opened the door.

When Ben opened the door he was quiet surprise of what he saw, he stepped back two steps and his right eye started to twitch.

He saw his cousin and charm caster making-out on the floor and hugging each other.

Gwen saw her cousin and stopped what she and charm caster stopped what they were doing and they both got up and Gwen started too talk.

"BEN, uh this isn't what it looks like it's uh…"

"Gwen, its okay I know what's going on, that freaking lesbo slut Charmcaster used her magic too get you too do her bidding that including lesbo stuff right."

Gwen didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say at this point, she didn't know what too say same with Charmcaster too.

"Well Charmcaster you aren't getting away with this, it's time for Fourarms too the rescue."

Gwen grabbed Ben's arm just in time before he turned into Fourarms.

"Wait dweeb, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yeah what is it."

"Charmcaster, and me were in love Ben were in love."

Ben was surprised and a little bit confused about what Gwen said.

"Gwen, are you serious about that, but does that mean you're a lesbian and isn't she evil."

"I guess so Ben, I guess that means I am lesbian I kind of had a feeling I was when I was six, in 2nd grade."

"But Ben, Charmcaster has changed her ways she's not evil any more I swear."

"They even let her out of jail because of good behavior."

Ben started too stare at Charmcaster.

Charmcaster gave a faint smile and stated too talk too Ben.

"Listen Ben, I swear I've changed my ways I'm not evil any more I swear," said Charmcaster.

"Also Ben I love your cousin too I know it's surprising but please except it."

Ben then started too stare at Gwen.

Then Gwen said something too Ben when he did.

"Don't stare at me doofus!"

Ben looked away and then down but looked at Gwen again when she started too talk.

"Listen Ben I knew Charmcaster ever since I was six, since 2nd garde."

Ben was a bit shocked about what he just heard.

"Are you serious Gwen?"

"No I'm not, of course I am you ignorant boy."

"She's the girl that helped back in 2nd grade remember I've told you that a girl helped me in with my bulling problems but I forgot her name."

"Oh yeah that's the girl that made you too a martial artist girl, thanks a lot Charmcaster."

Charmcaster just smiled.

"Listen Ben can I please be alone with Charmcaster and continue what I was doing with her please."

"Okay Gwen."

"Oh and Gwen I promise I won't look through the window or any thing like that."

"I'm not like that; I'm not some sex pervert well sort of." Gwen stared at Ben and Ben smiled.

"Besides even if I was I would still not do that too you."

"Even, if you are a super dweeb, doofus."

"Oh but if you do anything funny Charmcaster, too Gwen, your in trouble.Charmcaster smiled.

"Don't worry I'll be good, I promise".

"I'm taking an oath right here, right now Gwen I promise I won't look at you through a window," Ben said with his right hand up and his eyes closed.

Gwen smiled at Ben and chuckled a little then Charmcaster joined in and they started too make a big laughter.

Ben opened his eyes and put down right hand.

"HEY WHAT'S SO FUNNY."

Gwen and Charmcaster struggled too stop laughing but finally stooped.

"It's nothing Ben you're just so funny when you're serious Ben," said Gwen.

Gwen gave Ben a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ewe gross, I thought you were a lesbian not straight."

"Oh shut up and just get the hell out of here please," said Gwen and Charmcaster together in a drunkenly manner.

"Fine," said Ben. Ben started too walk out of the RV, but shouted at Gwen and Charmcaster as he was walking out.

"YOU'RE WELCOME."

"Thank you," Yelled Gwen and Charmcaster and continues making-out on the floor.

After awhile Gwen and Charmcaster finally got up from the ground and stopped kissing and smiled at each other.

"Wow that was great Gwen; you sure are a good kisser."

"Yeah, thanks Charmcaster you are too."

Gwen looked outside the window and notice her grandpa was back.

"Hey look my grandpa's back, I wonder if Ben told him about us."

"Ben, probably told him and your gramps probably accepts you too like Ben does."

"Yeah he probably does too, hey want too go see what there doing, there running around want too join in."

"All right fine, but Gwen," said Charmcaster.

"Yeah," said Gwen.

"You're it, were officially playing tag now," yelled Charmcaster as she ran out of the RV.

"I'll get ya' for that Charm."Gwen followed Charmcaster outside.

"Look out every one Gwen's it," yelled Charmcaster.

Ben and Grandpa Max followed Charmcaster while Gwen was trying too, catch them.

"Hey Gwen," said Ben running away from her.

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"You think I can get a girlfriend."

"Sure Ben in your dreams, that's the only place where a girl will like you."

"Hey what the," said Ben and stopping but stopping at the wrong time.

Gwen tagged Ben while she was running.

"Hah, you're it Ben," said Gwen while she was still running.

"DAMMIT," angrily yelled Ben.

* * *

**THE End**


End file.
